Neunter Doctor
Die neunte Inkarnation des Doctors wirkte in der 27. Staffel der Serie Doctor Who mit. Viel später erfährt man, dass er eigentlich schon die zehnte Inkarnation des Doctors ist. Seine lange geheim gehaltene Inkarnation als Kriegs-Doctor wird erst in The Day of the Doctor als Doctor-Inkarnation bekannt gegeben. Äußere Erscheinung Er trägt eine schwarze Lederjacke mit dunklem V-Ausschnitt-Shirt darunter, dazu dunkle Hosen und schwarze Lederschuhe. Während all seine Vorgänger normal oder etwas überdurchschnittlich langes Haar hatten, hat er sehr kurzes, etwa 1 cm langes schwarzes Haar. Bei seinem ersten Auftritt wirft er einen Blick in den Spiegel und kommentiert sein Aussehen: "nicht schlecht - bis auf die Ohren". Dies ist ein Indikator dafür, dass seine Regeneration kurz zuvor geschehen ist. Charakterisierung Der Neunte Doctor ist – obwohl er wie der Vierte Doctor im Angesicht der Gefahr gerne scherzt – in seiner Persönlichkeit recht melancholisch und in sich gekehrt. Dies ist womöglich darauf zurückzuführen, dass er Schuldgefühle hat, weil er zwischenzeitlich seine eigene Spezies, die Time Lords, zur Beendigung des Zeitkriegs anscheinend zerstörte und seitdem der letzte seiner Art ist, was ihm zudem ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit gibt. Er sieht sich als den letzten Angehörigen der großen und mächtigen Time Lord-Kultur. Wohl zur Betonung dessen bezeichnet er die Menschen mitunter in Momenten der Ungeduld abfällig als „Primaten“, obwohl er – wie seit dem 1996er Fernsehfilm bekannt – selber mütterlicherseits halb Mensch ist. Trotzdem überzeugt er Rose Tyler, ihn auf seinen Reisen zu begleiten und entwickelt im Laufe dessen eine sehr enge Bindung zu ihr. Zum Schutz anderer schreckt er entgegen anderer Inkarnationen auch nicht vor dem Einsatz von (Waffen-)Gewalt zurück. Ein häufig von ihm verwendeter Ausspruch ist „Fantastisch“ (Fantastic). Insgesamt ist er die wohl raueste Inkarnation des Doctors, was sich auch in seiner Kleidung widerspiegelt. Erste Abenteuer thumb|200px|Der Doctor und die Daniels-Familie Nachdem der Kriegs-Doctor in seiner TARDIS regenerierte, landet sie im April 1912 im Garten der Familie Daniels. Diese kümmert sich um den geschwächten Fremden, der bald mitbekommt, dass die Familie plant, mit der Titanic nach Amerika zu reisen. Dies verhindert der Doctor und reist weiter (Battle Scars). Er steuert den Planeten Galen an, wo er nach Ruhe sucht. Er wird jedoch gleich in die Friedensverhandlungen zweier verfeindeter Rassen verwickelt und ermittelt gemeinsam mit der Reporterin Adriana Jarsdel in einem Mordfall (The Bleeding Heart). thumb|200px|Der Doctor und Churchill Der Doctor folgt der Spur eines Gallifreyischen Steins und landet auf der Erde des Jahres 1939 in den frühen Wirren des Zweiten Weltkriegs. Dort ist Winston Churchill mit einer Künstlichen Intelligenz konfrontiert und benötigt die Hilfe des Doctors (The Oncoming Storm). Der Doctor besucht dann seinen alten Freund Plex, um diesen über die Zerstörung seines Heimatplaneten zu unterrichten. Da er nun der letzte seiner Art ist, will Plex seinen lange vorbereiteten Plan in die Tat umsetzen, ein Volk von Klonen seiner selbst zum Leben zu erwecken. Geprägt durch den Verlust seiner eigenen Spezies übergibt der Doctor Plex für diesen Zweck die Chamäleon-Bogen-Technologie (The Promise). Weiterhin interessiert an Ereignissen der Menschheitsgeschichte ist der Doctor 1883 beim Vulkanausbruch auf Krakatau anwesend, 1912 besucht er Southampton und hindert Freunde daran, die Titanic zu besteigen und ist schließlich 1963 Zeuge des Attentats auf John F. Kennedy. Wann genau und in welcher Reihenfolge diese Abenteuer passieren, ist unbekannt. Von allen drei Situationen gibt es jedoch Bildbelege, die in die Hände von Clive Finch gelangen (Rose). Doctor 9 1883.jpg|Der Doctor 1883 auf Krakatau Doctor 9 1912.jpg|Der Doctor 1912 in Southampton Doctor 9 1963.jpg|Der Doctor 1963 in Dallas Begegnung mit Rose thumb|200px|Der Doctor und Rose kämpfen gegen Autons Die TARDIS bringt den Doctor auf die Erde ins Jahr 2005, wo er in London ihm bekannte Energiesignaturen verfolgt. Im Keller des Henrik's-Kaufhauses trifft er auf die junge Verkäuferin Rose Tyler, die von Autons angegriffen wird und rettet sie. Kurz darauf begegnet er ihr erneut, da sie versehentlich den Arm eines Autons mit nach Hause genommen hat. Nachdem sie gemeinsam das Nestene-Bewusstsein besiegt haben, bietet der Doctor Rose an, ihn zu begleiten. Doch sie zögert und er verlässt die Erde (Rose). Sein nächstes Ziel ist der Planet Karkinos, wo er auf einen sogenannten Sternenfresser trifft. Mit der TARDIS verfolgt er diese Kreatur zur Erde, wo im antiken Babylon der Untergang der Menschheit droht. Gemeinsam mit der Karkinoserin Ali besiegt er den Sternenfresser. Als Ali bittet, ihn weiterhin begleiten zu dürfen, lehnt er dies ab, da ihre karkinosische Kampfnatur eine zu große Gefahr darstellt. Ali sieht dies ein und ermuntert den Doctor, Rose Tyler nochmals aufzusuchen, von der er ihr berichtet hatte (The Beast of Babylon). Der Doctor kehrt wenige Sekunden nach seinem Abschied von Rose zurück und lockt sie mit der Aussage, die TARDIS könne auch in der Zeit reisen. Rose verabschiedet sich von ihrem Freund Mickey und schließt sich dem Doctor an (Rose). Abenteuer mit Rose thumb|198x198px|left|Der Doctor und Rose im Orbit der Erde Der Doctor wählt als erstes Ziel die Ferne Zukunft und bringt Rose zur Platform One, auf der sich geladene Gäste eingefunden haben, um das Ende der Erde mitzuerleben. Der Doctor ist überrascht von den Auswirkungen auf Rose und sogleich gerät sie auch in Lebensgefahr, aus der er sie retten und das hinterlistige Spiel von Cassandra O'Brien aufdecken kann (The End of the World). thumb|200px|Der Doctor trifft Dickens Ihr nächstes Ziel ist Cardiff zur Weihnachtszeit des Jahres 1869. Hier treffen sie nicht nur auf Charles Dickens, sondern müssen verhindern, dass die Gelth durch einen Raum-Zeit-Riss auf die Erde gelangen und großes Unheil anrichten (The Unquiet Dead). Abenteuer mit Rose und Jack Sein letzter Kampf thumb|200px|Der Doctor rettet Rose thumb|200px Der Doctor, Rose und Jack finden sich auf der Game Station im Jahr 200 100 wieder. Die Menschheit folgt dümmlichen Game- und Realityshows und dümpelt vor sich hin. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die größten Feinde des Doctors wieder auferstanden und dafür verantwortlich sind: der Dalek-Imperator hat den Ewigen Krieg überlebt und eine neue Dalek-Armee gezüchtet. Rose wird auf das Dalek-Flaggschiff entführt, wohin der Doctor ihr folgt und von den Invasionsplänen der Daleks erfährt. Er kehrt mit seinen Freunden auf die Game Station zurück, wo er den Widerstand gegen den Dalek-Überfall planen will. Da er weiß, dass dieser Kampf aussichtlos ist, schickt er Rose mit der TARDIS in ihre Zeit zurück, damit sie in Sicherheit ist. Dann beginnt der Kampf mit den Daleks, dem auch Jack zum Opfer fällt. Kurz vor der endgültigen Niederlage des Doctor taucht die TARDIS plötzlich auf. Rose hat ins Herz der TARDIS geschaut und ist nun zur Bad Wolf Entität geworden, die mit einem Mal die Daleks vernichtet und auch Jack wieder zum Leben erweckt. Doch die ungebundenen Kräfte des Zeit-Vortex drohen Rose zu vernichten und so nimmt der Doctor sie in sich auf, um Rose zu retten. Dies führt zu seinem Tod und der Regenerationsprozess setzt ein (Bad Wolf + The Parting of the Ways). Chronologie der Abenteuer des Neunten Doctors siehe Chronologie der Abenteuer des Neunten Doctors Zeitreisen des Neunten Doctors siehe ''Bekannte Zeitreisen des Neunten Doctors '' Begleiter des Neunten Doctors en:Ninth Doctor es:Noveno Doctor fr:Neuvième Docteur it:Nono Dottore pt:Nono Doctor fi:Yhdeksäs Tohtori nl:Negende Doctor ro:Al Nouălea Doctor ru:Девятый Доктор Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Neunter Doctor Kategorie:Platform One Besucher Kategorie:Gallifreyaner